Un Pire Cauchemar
by Woshi
Summary: /OS/CrackPairing/Misaki rêve qu'il est en cour de littérature avec Hiroki Kamijou: Le cauchemar classique. Seulement voila, grace à un certain écrivain pervers, son rêve va prendre une drôle de tournure...


**Un Pire Cauchemar**

Auteur : Fagocyteuse

Disclaimer : Hiro-San et tous les autres perso de Junjou ne m'appartiennent pas (sinon, il se serait renommé Junjou Terroriste XD)

Genre : Angoisse, humour, Shonen ai et torture d'un pauvre jeune homme frêle et sans défense dont l'innocence a été perdue (il faudra un jour qu'il s'y résout fatalement)

Rating : T à cause d'un certain démon.

Couple : Un peu crack, vous verrez bien XD, mais bon, on garde nos bon couples classiques Romantica et Egoist.

Histoire : Misaki fait un cauchemar ou il est torturé par son professeur de Littérature quand celui ci prend une drôle de tournure

Note : Premier OS en dehors d'FMA et Naruto (fière).Vive Junjou Romantica Et oui, Kamijou traumatise tellement ses élèves qu'il devient un vrai cauchemar. Pauvre Misaki je dirais X).

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Aujourd'hui, c'était un énième cour que subissait Takahashi Misaki, 18 ans, pauvre étudiant fauché et abusé. Un cours qui était d'enfer aussi bien au sens propre qu'au sens figuré puisque c'était celui de littérature classique dont le professeur n'était autre que Kamijou Hiroki, alias le Démon de l'Université M. Et aujourd'hui, le professeur était particulièrement en forme : il a déjà mis K.O trois étudiants avec son lancé de livre. Il était fin prêt pour les Jeux Olympiques.

Le pauvre Misaki tentait tant bien que mal de ne rien faire qui puisse énerver son professeur colérique mais en vérité, il avait l'impression que celui ci était munit d'un radar qui détectait n'importe quelle faute. Et puis il avait chaud...

Il ne savait pas si c'était la tension ou pas, mais il trouvait qu'il faisait horriblement chaud dans cette salle de classe. Peut être le chauffage mal réglé... Toujours est-il que personne ne semblait s'en apercevoir, trop inquiet par la présence du démoniaque professeur.

-"Senpai, tu ne trouve pas qu'il fait un peu frisquet ici ?" Misaki aurait du, en tant normal, s'étonner de cette phrase vu que l'inverse se passait mais là, cela lui semblait naturel.

-"Evidement, le Démon est réveillé aujourd'hui." Répondit Sumi sans le regarder.

Misaki ne savait pas si c'était lié ou non à cet événement mais la salle prit feu tout d'un coup. Et personne ne semblait s'en inquiéter, lui en premier. Le feu avait quelque chose d'étrange puisqu'il ne prenait pas de l'amplitude comme le veut la loi naturelle mais se contentait d'entourer docilement la pièce pour les empêcher de sortir. Un hurlement de Kamijou, toujours sur le gradin, les fit revenir à la raison, avec en prime un livre qui vola:

-"C'est ici que se passent les cours! La prochaine fois, je vous jette vivants par la fenêtre !"

Misaki avait beau savoir qu'ils étaient au réez de chaussé, un étrange instinct lui disait que de la lave en fusion entourait tout le bâtiment et que c'était un peu dangereux de tenter le saut de l'ange. Il jeta un coup d'œil craintif à son professeur qui avait maintenant des cornes sur la tête et une queue de diable, sans compter ses yeux qui étaient devenus rouges. Là, c'était clair, il n'usurpait pas son identité.

-"Bande de petits gamins illettrés, je vais vous faire connaître l'enfer! Vous avez trois heures pour me rédiger un commentaire composé digne de ce nom sans quoi je vous promet des années de souffrances !"

Après avoir sortit le nom d'un auteur japonais complètement inconnu à leurs oreilles, les élèves se mirent à travailler en vitesse, apeurés par le feu et la colère du démon. Misaki avait très peur d'y rester si jamais il ne finissait pas son travail correctement. Il en avait presque les larmes aux yeux et suppliait tous les dieux qu'il connaissait de le sortir de cet enfer. La main tremblante, il écrit ce qu'il savait être des grossièretés, toutes plus pathétiques les unes que les autres.

Il se sentait très mal...

Lorsque le démon qui passait de pupitre en pupitre s'arrêta derrière le sien, Misaki eut l'impression qu'une arme nucléaire était directement pointée vers lui. Kamijou se pencha doucement et lentement vers lui, près de son épaule et Misaki devina son sourire démoniaque. La grande main du professeur, étrangement humaine, se posa sur la sienne, tremblante qui tenait maladroitement un stylo. S'il avait pu avoir une crise cardiaque, il l'aurait fait maintenant. Le démon se pencha tout doucement vers son oreille pour lui murmurer d'une voix grave :

-"Ce n'est pas bon, Misaki. Il va falloir tout te réapprendre."

Le concerné fut étonné que personne ne réagisse face à cette attitude. Tous le monde avait le nez rivé sur sa copie. Le professeur continua d'une voix grave et sensuel :

-"Je vais m'occuper personnellement de ton éducation." Susurra Kamijou d'un ton qui était beaucoup trop familier aux oreilles de Misaki. Soudain, une pile de livres s'abattit sur son bureau avec un gros bruit sourd. Il se risqua à tourner la tête vers son cauchemar, étonné. Celui ci s'expliqua d'un sourire sadique :

-"Tu vas apprendre tout ça par cœur pour la prochaine fois et nous passerons à la pratique."

Il ne s'agissait pas moins des fameux romans de Boy's Love qu'écrivait Usagi-San. Misaki eut soudain un long frisson qui lui parcoura l'échine quand il sentit les mains de son démoniaque professeur passer sous son pull. Il frissonna à ce sentiment auquel il était beaucoup trop habitué; celui d'être touché. Il s'apprêtait à hurler quand...

Il se réveilla en sueur dans son lit, ou peut être celui d'Usagi-San puisque celui ci dormait à côté de lui, entourant son frêle corps de ses grands bras.

Il analysa trente secondes la situation. Ses yeux regardèrent l'homme qui l'avait, la veille, retourné dans tous les sens du terme alors qu'il venait à peine de finir son devoir de littérature. Il comprit enfin ce qui se passait puis en rage, il poussa Usami de l'autre côté du lit pour le réveiller dans une gueulante incompréhensible. L'écrivain, réveillé à trois heures du matin par une bousculade, n'assimila pas tout de suite ce qui lui arrivait, complètement déconnecté. Il était par terre, réveillé et Misaki, debout sur le lit, plus en rage que jamais, hurla d'une voix à réveiller les morts :

-"MÊME DANS MES CAUCHEMARS LES PLUS AFFREUX, IL FAUT QUE TU VIENNES ME PERVERTIR, BAKA-USAGI !"

OoOoOoOoO

Un peu plus loin, au même moment, dans un appartement de la ville, Hiroki se réveilla lui même en sursaut, assis sur son lit.

-"Quelque chose ne va pas, Hiro-San ?" Demanda la voix pâteuse de Nowaki, réveillé par les bruits de son amant.

-"J'ai fait un drôle de rêve... tu étais un ange qui m'emmenait au paradis et puis tout d'un coup, j'ai pervertis un de mes élèves et ça m'a déchu pour toujours de toi..."

-"Ce n'est qu'un rêve, rendors toi."

Hiroki obéit, trop fatigué et se blottit contre le torse musclé de son amant, se promettant quand même d'avoir une conversation avec le professeur Miyagi le lendemain au sujet de son "petit protégé".


End file.
